


Boy's day

by foreverlulu



Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverlulu/pseuds/foreverlulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake takes Gwen and the boys out on a boys day, trying to get to know them better. And bringing some more joy into their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy's day

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the scene that was slightly mentioned in Protecting What's Mine.
> 
> I want to gift this to Taylor Greene because I want to make you extremely happy and I hope this fic did the trick.

Blake had just woken up; he was stretched out on his bed, with a giant smile hogging his face. His mind drifted back to his dream. He recalled the way Gwen was smiling up at him from her place on his chest. The way her eyes sparkled and he smile grew wider than he thought possible as their lips collided in a smouldering kiss.

Blake pulled himself out of bed and got ready to face the day. As he looked at his reflection in the bathroom mirror he took a deep breath. His nerves were rising at the thought of spending the day with Gwen and her boys. He knew he would need their seal of approval before his relationship progressed. He was slowly starting to understand why his step dad was so cautious around him and Endy. Blake descended the stairs and found Betty sat waiting in the kitchen. He let out a low chuckle and the way Betty’s head cocked as she waited for her food.

 

Blake had just knocked on Gwen’s door when his nerves overtook his body.  Zuma appeared at the door and Blake gave him a dimply smile.

“Zuma, I told you not to open the door.” Gwen shouted from in the house. “Blake could be a kidnapper”

“I don’t think I’d get away with it being a giant and everything” Blake said to Zuma making him laugh.

She came to a stop behind her middle child with Apollo on her hip. Gwen’s smile over took her whole face, her eyes dancing with happiness. Blake couldn’t help himself he leaned in and kissed Gwen’s cheek, watching her cheeks flush.  Zuma giggled and walked away leaving the two love birds on the doorstep.

“We’re running a bit behind” Gwen sighed, moving Apollo higher onto her hip.

“Well, what can I do to help?” Blake said brushing his fingers through Apollo’s curls.

“Can you set the boy’s car seats up? Apollo’s is in my car and the boys can get theirs.” Blake nodded and took Gwen’s keys from the table in the entrance.

“Thank you babe.” Gwen said going back into the house.

Blake had just unlocked Gwen’s car when King and Zuma appeared at his sides with giant smiles. Blake opened the door and helped them get their car seats out.

“Mama says you invited us out and that you really wanted us to come?” Kingston said.

“Yeah is it true? That you wanted to spend the day with us?” Zuma chimed in.

“Yes! You two and Apollo. I would have taken you out without your Mama but, don’t want her getting jealous do we” Blake joked.

“Thank you Blake. I can’t wait it’s going to be so fun.” Kingston said climbing into Blake’s truck and fastening his seatbelt.

Blake shook his head and went on a hunt for Gwen. He walked into the kitchen and found Gwen trying to fill Apollo’s bottle with juice and pack his nappy bag while balancing Apollo on her hip. Without even thinking about it, he reached out for Apollo. As soon as Apollo was in Blake’s hands he began screaming. Gwen gave him a sympathetic smile expecting Blake to hand him back, especially giving the way his face was contorted into a state of panic. But he didn’t he make shushing sounds and began walking around the kitchen with him. Soon enough Apollo was pulling Blake’s cheeks in all different directions and giggling when Blake stuck his tongue out.

Blake took Apollo out and attempted to buckle him into is carseat. It took the help of King to make sure he had done it right before Blake was sure he couldn’t wriggle about and get out.  Gwen leaned in the car handing Apollo his bottle and put his bag at his feet.

“Are we allowed to drink in the car?” Zuma asked looking at his bottle of _vimto_.

“Of course.  I don’t want you getting tired on me” Blake said climbing into the driver’s seat.

“Dad never lets us drink or eat in the car; in case we ruin it.” Zuma answered solemly.

“Well if you spill anything, it will just be another way of remembering this awesome day. I mean besides toys and the pictures we all know your Mama is going to take.” Blake said his dimples aimed at Gwen.

 

Blake finally pulled into an empty space at the local bowling alley. He got out of the car and opened the door for Zuma and King who all but fell on each other in their excitement. They began walking towards the road but stopped when Blake called them. Gwen had got Apollo out of the car and was trying to reach for his bag, without an inch of effort Blake reached out and grabbed it and met Gwen at the rear of the car with the boys.

“You look very fashionable with that baby bag” Gwen teased taking King’s hand.

“I know. I think it goes well with my shirt.” Blake retorted.

Zuma took hold of King’s hand and shocked Blake by taking his hand too. The family crossed the road and entered the giant bowling alley. The loud ringing of game machines bringing joy to all the kids’ lives. The bright colours infecting people with bouts of happiness. King and Zuma ran to the reception desk and plopped onto the floor taking their shoes off as fast as humanly possible.

“I don’t think I thought this through. I mean you in clown shoes are something that anyone with a sane mind would find cute. Me… Well I’m going to look like that clown from _It_ ” Blake whispered making Gwen laugh into his shoulder.

 

After booking a lane for two games and getting everyone’s shoes on they headed over to their lane. King ran ahead with Zuma and input everyone’s names. King was first followed by Zuma then Blake and finally Apollo and Gwen. Gwen rolled her eyes at how much her boys were doting on her new beau.

After taking their first couple of shots Blake was in last place after throwing two gutter balls while Apollo had got a strike by using the ramp and a little help from his big brothers. Gwen was in her element taking pictures of her kids while Blake was following Apollo around. Every time Blake scooped Apollo up he would giggle and put his hands on either side of Blake’s head.

Gwen left Blake with the boys and went to get drinks. She brought back three cokes and a _Capri-sun_. Blake looked at her and raised his brow.

“You didn’t get me a drink? I gave you my card and everything” Blake smirked.

“I’m not really thirsty so I thought we could share” Gwen answered as she put the straw in Apollo’s _Capri-sun_ and handed it to the toddler.

Blake shook his head and went to take his turn. As soon as the bright orange bowling ball hit the centre pin and all of them fell down he couldn’t help but celebrate, high-fiving Zuma and King, before kissing Gwen straight on the lips. He grabbed Apollo and threw him over his shoulder and tickled him until all you could hear was his laughter. He walked over to get his drink and saw that it was three quarters empty already. He rolled his eyes and downed the rest.

 

Bowling was over finally, Blake managed to get away with some dignity by coming fourth, beating Gwen by a point while Apollo was first, King was second and Zuma was third.  Blake still couldn’t believe that Apollo had beaten him. They were all sat out in the sun at the pub next to the bowling alley talking about the game they just played.

“King if you don’t eat the rest of your burger you aren’t having desert tonight” Gwen said eyeing her eldest child.

“But Mama I just want to play!” King said with a pout.

“No eat your burger King. You’re going to go play and then complain you’re hungry in half an hour. You need to eat, you only had an apple for breakfast” Gwen answered sternly.

“Fine” King said throwing himself back in his chair his face thunderous.

“Listen bud, you talk or act like that with your Mama again and I will personally drive you home. We were meant t’ have a fun day but that can stop if you carry on. Where I’m from we don’t disrespect women. Especially our mothers.” Blake scolded.

King looked at his Mama a bit dazed.

“Sorry Mama” King replied standing up and hugging her.

King picked his burger up and Gwen looked at Blake and mouthed _thank you_. Blake didn’t say anything just shook his head and looked at Gwen’s practically full plate. She followed his gaze before putting a chip in her mouth.

 

After everyone had eaten they went back to the arcade in the bowling alley. Apollo ran off to the _Batman_ race cars forcing Gwen to go after him with Zuma in tow. King was stood with Blake; he had been quiet ever since their meal.

“I’m sorry for showing off Blake” King said look up at him.

“It’s okay bud. I know you’ve got a lot going on at the minute and it’s weird having me around so much but if you don’t want me around you just have to let me or your Mama know. I don’t want you arguing or falling out with her because of me.” Blake admitted crouching down to King’s level.

“It’s just that we never did anything like this when Mama was with dad, and I don’t want her getting hurt because I don’t like it when she cries.”

“Hey Bud it’s okay I’m going to make sure she doesn’t cry again or if she does they will be tears of joy. Now what do you want to play?” Blake said patting King on the back in a silent promise.

“Air hockey” King shouted before finding a table.

Blake followed King and put the fifty cent in to play. The two boys were shouting playful insults at each other, while trying to get the puck in the slot. They were halfway through their game when Gwen and Zuma came to watch with a sleepy Apollo.  King scored the winning goal and was shouting and celebrating by hugging his Mama.

“No fair! I got distracted by your Mama’s beauty.” Blake called out watching Gwen blush.

“That’s not my problem Mama is so pretty. I won fair and square” King said sticking his tongue out.

“Mama, are you going to play  the basketball game?” Zuma asked curiously.

“I think I will Zuma. Will you be okay with Apollo while I beat Blake?” Gwen asked as she handed Apollo to Zuma.

“What is it? Abuse Blake day?” Blake sighed sarcastically.

“Yeah! I mean no” Zuma said giggling.

Blake picked up the nappy bag from the floor and escorted Gwen over to the Basketball game.

“You know I’m going to win right?” Blake whispered cockily.

“Well I saw you and Adam playing at _The Voice_ set and think I may have a chance at beating you” Gwen shot back.

“Well little miss thing. Let’s see what you’ve got.” Blake said putting the money in the machine.

The aim of the game was to throw the basketballs into the hoops as fast as possible and score the most points in thirty seconds. The balls were released and the boys began cheering for Gwen to win.  


“You’re not coming on the next boys’ day. Even if I have to change Apollo’s nappy” Blake said as he missed yet another shot.

The thirty seconds were up and Gwen had a total of twenty seven points while Blake had twelve. Gwen hugged her boys and took Apollo from Zuma and cuddled him as he drifted back off to sleep.

“So not coming!” Blake muttered again.

“Well, on that note I’m going to take ‘Pollo with me to one of the booths” Gwen said taking the nappy bag from Blake’s feet.

Gwen wondered off and Blake looked down at King and Zuma who has Cheshire smiles on their faces. It was like they knew he was nervous. Blake was dragged around to the racing games. After what seems like six hours he convinced everyone that they should go get a drink and have a break.

They went on a mission to find Gwen, only to see a swarm of people around her. Blake rolled his eyes and told the boys to stay behind him. As soon as he got close enough to sit down in the booth, he saw Gwen sat with Apollo, who was out cold. Her face was slightly panicked and/or stressed as she kept her hands protectively around her baby.  Blake turned to the older boys and moved them to another booth and instructed them to wait. He went back to Gwen and tapped a few people on the shoulder trying to get them to move. That was a mistake. The flashes of light, near enough blinded him, when people realised who he was. Blake reached past the people and took Apollo from Gwen and held his head against his shoulder while Gwen scooted out of the booth. They got the other two boys and went to the car.

“Mama are you okay?” King asked looking her up and down.

“I’m fine King, just overwhelmed.” Gwen said brushing it off.

“Come on guys, let’s get you in the car and we’ll go get ice-cream or milkshakes and go watch a movie” Blake said opening the door for everyone.  He quickly glanced at Gwen and saw her release a deep breath.

 

Gwen finally unlocked her front door and watched as her kids ran into the house. Even Apollo, with his wobbly steps. Gwen held the door open for Blake as he walked in with Apollo’s car seat and the kid’s teddies they had won at the arcade along with ice-cream and Apollo’s nappy bag. Gwen giggled when his shirt got hooked on the door and just glided her hand under his shirt, touching his smooth skin, looking up at him innocently as he jumped.

“Mama, can we watch a movie and can Blake stay?” Zuma asked.

“Yeah!  Can Blake stay?” King echoed.

“Bwake!” Apollo shouted from his spot in Gwen’s arms.

“He can stop, if he wants” Gwen said looking over at Blake.

“Yes!” King shouted.

“Okay, well I’ll go get my stuff and Betty while you guys set up camp. I’ll be twenty minutes and I’ll grab us a pizza. No stealing my ice-cream!” Blake said as he turned to leave with a giant smile taking over his face.

 

True to his word, twenty minutes later Blake appeared with a pizza and an overnight bag. Gwen had already set up the table and called the boys for food. They said a short prayer before digging into the food.

“Gwen, you… You have… here” Blake said as he wiped the tomato sauce from her face and licking it off his finger.

“I think I know how Apollo feels, when I do that to him” Gwen revealed.

“Well I would have kissed it away but…” Blake whispered motioning to the boys.

Gwen’s cheeks turned bright red at the thought.

 

“Blake can we make a fort? Please?” Zuma asked.

“I don’t see why not” Blake said following King and Zuma into the living room.

Gwen vanished with Apollo, but before he could think any more of it the boys had him holding pillows up and moving them around. Zuma went to get some blankets while King got pillows. Blake was left downstairs on his own. He picked his milkshake up and saw it was half empty.

“Hey, who drank my milkshake?!” Blake shouted up the stairs.

“Mama!” Apollo shouted.

“Hey that was our secret!” Gwen shouted from upstairs. Followed by,“Hey I use those for sleeping!”

Blake laughed, assuming King had stolen her pillows.

Both boys appeared downstairs their arms filled with Blankets and pillows. They continued to build their fort using Gwen’s giant lamp as a base to tie the blankets to. The couch pillows acted as walls and the blankets made the roof and the carpet. The nightlight from Apollo’s room had suddenly appeared in the fort as well rotating stars.

“Wow look at that. It’s so rad!” Gwen said as she descended the stairs with a freshly bathed Apollo.

“Well we are geniuses” Blake said walking up to her and taking Apollo into the fort with him. They moved the pillow that was acting as a make shift door. On it was a sign that read _BOYS ONLY!_

“What have you done to my boys Mr Shelton? They used to be Mama’s boys.” Gwen commented.

“We still are Mama” King called.

“Well I guess I’ll just have to eat all the sweets and chocolate I got you plus the ice-cream on my own” That got the boys out of the fort like it was flooding with water.

Gwen walked into the kitchen with Blake following her. He had Zuma and King on his back as he watched Gwen try and reach the top shelf in the sweet cupboard. Blake chuckled before stepping behind her, his chest brushing her back, he felt goose bumps run along her skin as King and Zuma grabbed the candy.

They went back into the living room and started a movie while King and Zuma climbed into the fort. Blake sat with Gwen and pulled one of the spare blankets over her. His hand lingered on her thigh as they watched the film.

It was around midnight when the film ended and the boys were still wide awake, well except Apollo.

“How come they aren’t tired?” Blake asked.

“You gave them sweets and then gave them even more ice-cream way after their cut off point…You get to tire them out.” Gwen whispered back.

“Okay guys. Who’s coming with me to walk Betty?” Blake asked.

“I am. I am. I am” Zuma and King shouted.

“Mama you stay here” King said. “It’s too dark for pretty ladies to be out. Right Blake?” King asked looking up at him.

“That’s right.” Blake said looking for Betty’s leash. “So I have the leash but no dog” Blake said looking around for her.

“She’s here” Zuma said climbing out of the fort.

Gwen and Blake crouched down and saw Betty lay on her side with Apollo’s head resting on her stomach. Gwen took a quick picture of the beautiful sight. After cooing at her baby she picked him up and held him close as he started to nestle into her chest. Blake hooked Betty’s leash on and led her outside with everyone behind them. Gwen and Apollo stopped at the door and watched as Blake took her hyper kids for a walk.

“Don’t get him lost boys” Gwen shouted before shutting the door.

Gwen took Apollo upstairs and laid him on her bed next to her and just ran her fingers through his curly locks. She loved how peaceful he looked when he slept; his innocent face smiling as he dreamt about God knows what.

Gwen wasn’t sure how long she was asleep for but when she woke up Blake was changing into his pyjamas. Gwen looked down at where Apollo was to see he was gone. She sat up as fast as a rocket and looked around. Blake crouched down by her side and ran his hand through her hair.

“I put him in his bed.” Blake whispered walking over to his side of the bed. “I let the older boy sleep in the fort, I stayed with them until they we unconscious and then I snuck up here”

Blake said as he nuzzled into Gwen.

“What time is it?” Gwen whispered linking her fingers with his across her stomach.

“Around three” Blake said back his breathing getting deeper. “I’m going to sneak back down around six, so they think I spent the whole night with them. But man I missed snuggling with my girl.” Blake whispered into Gwen’s neck.

With that they both closed their eyes waiting for sleep to overcome them.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> I love getting comments and Kudos it's like my favourite thing ever.
> 
> You can follow me on twitter too @foreverluu_ I love talking to new people :)


End file.
